Maybe Happily Ever After?
by Emily122597
Summary: Takes place a year after the war ended with Voldemort, Fred lived. A marriage law is passed. Fred and Hermione are matched together. This is their story of how they cope with married life, and other romantic obstacles along the way.Please read and review! First Story!
1. The Letters

Takes place after the war with Voldemort, Fred lived.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful story written by J.K. Rowling.

Please Read and Review! I'd love to know if you liked or disliked it! And if you did, please follow! :DDD

Please and Thank you

-Emily

* * *

Hermione sat at the Weasley's dining table, a smile on her face. Fred and George were talking about their new shop in Hogsmeade, and Charlie, who was visiting, was throwing pieces of his toast at Ginny across the table. That's when the owls had come streaming in. Hermione has gotten hers first, and she tore it open with a smile, that quickly turned into a large frown.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_Due to the substantial loss of witches and Wizards, a new marriage law has been passed__. The law states that all wizards and witches, unmarried from the ages of 18- 35 will be placed in an arranged marriages with their perfect assigned match._

_Requirements:_

_Couples must be married with three months of the time they receive their letters stating their matches._

_Within two years of being married they must produce at least two children._

_They must live in the same house, upon finding their partners._

_*Any member of the partnership that doesn't comply will be immediately sent to Azkaban._

_*Couples who have been together longer that a year may stay together, and are excluded from the law._

_You will be notified of your partner, within three days._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

Her hands closed into tight fists, the paper crinkling into a ball, and falling to the floor. She was shaking with rage, and as everyone else was opening their letters the same reaction came six more times.

At least, she didn't have anyone that would be hurt by the arrangement. After the war, Ron had admitted to loving Luna the entire time they were together. They had been married three months ago, leaving Hermione in their wake. She'd gotten over it, when she realized Ron was the biggest git in the world.

"They can't do this!" Ginny screams, as Harry wraps an arm around her.

"Ginny, we've been together longer than a year, we just have to go down and notify them." He says laughing at her worry. She however gave him a glare that obviously said he wasn't getting any, anytime soon now.

"We have to go notify the ministry right now, that we are together." She says grabbing Harry's hand, not realizing they're still in their pajamas. They apparate to the Ministry of Magic, before Hermione can tell them.

The entire table is worried now, and Mrs. Weasley takes the paper out of Fred's hands. She reads it aloud to the table, and the nightmare just seems to be more real.

"How can they do this." Hermione whispers, shaking her head. After Ron, she'd had a few relationships but nothing long-lasting, still she had hope she'd find Mr. Right one day, not the ministry for her.

"The old bat wants to ruin people's lives!" Fred says rising to his feet. His eyes meet Hermione's but he quickly glances away.

"Why would they do this?" Mrs. Weasley asks, horrified. She's covering her mouth with her hand, and Mr. Weasley has taken her hand.

"I heard Kingsley taking at work, apparently the number of young wizards is deteriorating by the second." He says, patting her hand.

"I need to get some fresh air." Hermione says rising to her feet. She walks hurriedly outside, trying to clear her head. Her hair is curly, and in her face, she tucks it behind her ears furiously.

The clouds are dark and ominous, the breeze swishing her hair. No rain had fallen yet, but she was sure it would soon.

A hand touches her shoulder, and she whirls around to find George, a worried look on his face. She can see Fred coming closer in the distance.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"No." She replies, crossing her arms.

"How can they arrange our own marriages!" She screams. "I mean, why do they get to choose who we love?"

He doesn't say anything, but puts his hands in his pockets, that when I remember something, he had been seeing Angelina Johnson.

"Oh God, how long have you been going out with Angie?" Hermione asks, a worried look on her face.

"Six months." He replies, looking down. "I can't face her."

"You could still end up together!" Hermione says hopeful.

"Yeah...I suppose you're right." George says, smiling his award winning smile. He had become one of her best friends since the Ron fiasco.

"Don't give up hope just yet, Forge." Fred says smiling hugely.

"Right Gred." George says, shaking his head. "And how are you taking this fine news?"

"I'm relieved I don't have to go out and scavenge for a bride now." He says laughing, "Now the ministry will do my dirty work for me."

"But I will miss swooning a different girl every other night, my dear fans will miss me." A devilish grin has come onto his face. He winks at Hermione, and she has to control herself not to think of that night.

"And everyone else?" She asks, shivering at the cold breeze. "How is Charlie and Lee taking it?"

"Both of them are single, but they're still pretty peeved at having to get married by force." Fred says. Her cheeks flush red as he takes off his coat and hands it to Hermione

"I suppose everyone is." She says with a laugh, sliding it on. "Thanks."

"I have to find Angelina." George says, excusing himself. They watch him apparate away, off to find his lover.

"Poor brute." He says, crossing his arms across his chest. "Granger, you alright?"

"I just really hope I don't end up with Malfoy or McCormick." She says laughing loudly.

"That really would be a shame." She stops to look him in the eyes. Something in the way he said it, brought up old memories.

"Let's get inside before the rain hits." He says, smiling crookedly at her. She follows him in, a small smile on her own face.

The next three days pass, and everyone is on edge. Harry and Ginny had been allowed to be each others matches, but had the same rules applied to them. George and Angelina had been inseparable the last three days, always snogging off in some corner of the house. Charlie, Lee, and Fred had been talking about how unlucky they would be to end up with somebody ugly,or fat, or both fat and ugly. Hermione, had just been worried to even be engaged at all. Her only relationship had been with Ron, and that fling with Viktor Krum.

On the third day, everyone sat around the breakfast table, nobody touching their food. The storm still hadn't passed, and the house was shaking with the wind.

Bang!

Every single person at the table jumped, and they all turned to see seven ministry owls. One by one the letters fell into the owners laps, Fred, George, Angelina, Harry, Ginny, Charlie, Lee then Hermione.

The first to brave it was Angie and George, both of them nervously opening their envelopes. I really hoped they got each other, or the woman that got George would be in deep shit with Angie. A shriek of delight fills the air and I smile broadly. She plants a kiss on George.

"We got each other!" She squeals. George, who looks just as ecstatic is smiling hugely.

"Be my wife?" He asks.

"Of course!" She squeals, hugging him tightly. "And not just because I have to!"

Lee's next, and he gives a gasp, as he sees the name on his letter.

"Katie Bell." He whispers. "I'm engaged to KATIE."

A loud, raucous laugh comes out of Fred's mouth, and he and George can't contain themselves.

"The girl hates him." They say in unison. "Even threatened to castrate him once if he ever tried to touch her."

"I have to tell the folks." He has a nervous look on his face, as he floo'd out.

"Well he seemed pleased." Fred said a nervous laugh leaving his mouth.

"Ginny and Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asks.

"We got each other." They say smiling at their open envelopes.

"Charlie?" She turns to her second oldest, and smiles encouragingly. His envelope is already open, and in his hand. He reads the name, and his face draws a blank.

"Penelope Clearwater." He says, the name unfamiliar to him.

She remembered Penelope from school, she'd been a very smart girl, a fourth year when Hermione had been a first year. Last Hermione had heard she'd been single and working for the ministry. As she glances around her eyes meet Fred's. Her heart beats a little faster, but she passes it off as nervousness. But her mind flashes back to that day, and she can't help the tiny desire for him spike up.

_"Ron was so stupid to let you go." Fred's voice purrs as they sit drinking a bottle of firewhiskey. Ron and Hermione has just broken up, and she was slowly drinking herself to death._

_"Why would you think that?" She asks, her voice slurred._

_"Anyone with eyes can tell you're beautiful, Mione." He says, laughing drunkenly._

_"Please." She scoffs, her red cheeks, growing redder._

_"I mean it." He says, leaning towards her, his lips just inches from hers. "You are beautiful Hermione Granger."_

_They way he said her name, made her ache inside, and made her long to be touched. He closes the distance and kisses her heatedly, his tongue soon asking to enter her open mouth. She lets him, the firewhiskey on his tongue burning her mouth. God did Fred feel good. Fred. She was kissing Fred, the man she loves-loved brother._

_"Fred, we can't." She pulls away from him, out of breath. He nods his head, and kisses her again, and it takes all her strength to pull away from him._

_"I'm sorry." She pushed him away and ran from the_ room.

After that incident things had been a bit distant with them. She hadn't told him, but since that night several dreams of what could have happened had been stuck in her mind.

Hermione's stomach had begun to churn, as the memory ended. She now had to open her letter, and her hands were shaking too terribly, that she almost dropped it.

"Hermione?" The voice made her jump, and her face turned scarlet Mrs. Weasley smiles encouragingly, and nods her head towards the nervous girl.

She opens the letter, with one fluid motion, and unfolds the piece of parchment.

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_As of three days ago, a new marriage law was passed so raise the magical population the requirements are as followed:_

_*Couples must be married with three months of the time they receive their letters stating their matches._

_*Within two years of being married they must produce at least two children._

_*They must live in the same house, upon finding their partners._

_*Any member of the partnership that doesn't comply will be immediately sent to Azkaban._

_*Couples who have been together longer that a year may stay together, and are excluded from the law._

_After a thorough investigation, and strict evaluation, we are pleased to inform you that your selected match is:_

_ Fredrick Weasley._

_ Sincerely,_

_ The Ministry of Magic_

Her heart stopped beating, and her breath caught. Fred. She was engaged to Fred. Her heart started up again, and now it was beating so hard that she was so shocked.

She looks up, as another gasps sounds from the table. Fred had opened his letter, and was now looking at Hermione, shocked.

"Freddie, who'd did you get?" Mrs. Weasley asks, worriedly.

"I got Hermione." He replies, incredulously.

All eyes turn to her, and the black dots in her vision overwhelm her.

* * *

Please Review and Thanks for reading!


	2. An Idea

Please Review and Follow me! Really would like to know if people like or dislike it so far!

disclaimer: As much as I would like to have written the Harry Potter Series the fabulous J.K. Rowling did. I own nothing!

* * *

Hermione came to, with a pounding in her head. She can feel eyes on her, as she sits up groggily. She opens her eyes to find a worried George sitting in the chair beside her bed. That's when everything from that morning came flooding back, and she lays back down on the bed. She turns a bright shade of scarlet, before George smiles crookedly at her, his mouth a perfect set of lips.

"Finally awake?" He says, laughing. "I know marrying my brother wasn't ideal, but you didn't have to knock yourself out."

She smiles despite her anxiety, then feels her head pounding.

"You hit your head pretty hard." He continues, gesturing to the back of his head.

"I can feel that." She says, a small laugh leaving her lips. "I can't believe I fainted."

"Yeah, neither could we." George says, tucking his longer hair behind his ears. Him and Fred were growing it out, and looked just as they had when they were fifteen.

"So...what now?" She asks, tucking her hair behind her ear. She realized now, her hair was probably a bushy mess.

"I suppose you and Fred have some things to discuss." He replies, leaning forward.

"I know marrying Fred isn't ideal, Mione, but its better than marrying somebody you hate. Treat him nicely." He says his grin growing larger.

"Where's Angie?" She asks, realizing that his other limb wasn't present.

"She's gone to tell her sister in Australia of our engagement." He says, "I couldn't leave with the new shop just being opened."

"H-How's Fred?" Hermione asks, her cheeks flushing immediately.

"He's-"

Just then a loud crash from downstairs, makes her jump. She gets out of bed, quickly, George on her heels. As soon as she opens the door a figure runs past them, she stops quickly. George, behind her, doesn't have time to stop and both of them topple forward.

"Teddy!" A voice yells.

Hermione glances up to find Fred, a young boy in his arms. For some reason, he is shirtless, revealing a perfectly toned stomach. He smiles down at her, then gives a mock glare at George.

"Trying to steal my fiance?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, me and Mione have decided to elope and go to Azkaban hand in hand." George says, pulling himself off of her.

Fred reaches a hand down to her, and pulls Hermione to her feet. She is pulled toward his chest, and she can feel his smooth skin against hers, as her shirt slightly lifts up. His hand lingers on hers, but he lets go after a moment, and she's surprised to realize that she doesn't mind the heat his hand gives her. She looks away, as a gentle cry fills the air. The little boy in his arms squirms, and reaches for her.

"Teddy." She says smiling at the small boy. He has short blonde hair that falls to just below his ears.

"I see I have been replaced." Fred says, shaking his head. George on the other hand, laughs.

"At least we know, that you too will be great parents." He says laughing.

Both Hermione and Fred turn a bright shade of red.

"Yeah, at least we know that." She says, laughing to ease the tension.

Hermione walks down the stairs to find Andromeda waiting for her grandson. She looked tired, but had a kind smile.

"Ah, Hermione." The older woman gets up and hugs her. The other girl, hesitantly hands the boy over. Hermione loved Teddy, along with everyone else, and these visits were rare.

"We'll be off then." Hermione watched as the floo'd out in a cloud of ash.

She smiles, then walks back upstairs, to find a happy Ginny sitting on her bed.

"So, you're engaged to Fred." Her smile is all too knowing. "It could be worse."

"I don't know a thing about him!" Hermione said shaking her head. "And he should've ended up with someone better than me."

"Please, Hermione." Ginny said with a smirk, worthy of her brothers. She played with a loose strand of hair, as she spoke. "You're the brightest witch of your age, Fred is lucky to have ended up with you."

"I don't think he'll see it that way." She says, looking at her best friend.

"Try and make it work." Ginny says patting the other girl's arm.

"How?" Hermione asks, laying back on her bed. "The only boy I've gone out with was Ron, and you see how that ended."

"How about a date?" Ginny offered, a smile on her lips. "Just a normal date to get to know each other."

"I suppose I could try that." Hermoine says, sitting up. "I'm going to find Fred."

She opens the door, a nervous feeling in her stomach. What if he rejected her completely? What if he said she was completely mental? She's so lost in her thoughts, that she runs right into a tall, sturdy person. She looks up to see a familiar, face. She glances at the side of his head, two ears. Her ears turned red, as she tried to keep from being a complete nervous wreck.

"Mione." Fred's voice is husky, and she looks up at him again. His red hair is in his face, and his big blue eyes are staring up lazily at her. For some reason her heart was pounding extremely fast.

"In a daze, thinking about our wedding?" He asks, a crooked grin on his face.

"Actually, I-I have something to ask you." She says looking at her shoes. Her heart was beating so loudly, she was sure he could hear it.

"Go on, Love." He says, then touches her waist, trying to calm her, he doesn't realize that now she can't even think straight with his hand on her waist. "What is it?"

"Would, you like to go on a date with me?" It comes out in mess words, but she knew he'd heard it as the tips of his ears turned a bright red.

"It would be my pleasure." He says lowly, leaning in close, she can feel his perfect lips on her ear.

"I can't promise I'll behave though." He says, as he nibbles her ear. It sends a tingle down her spine, and makes her warm in all the right places.

She gasps, and before she can dwell on it, he plants a heated kiss on her lips, and heads up the stairs, leaving a red faced Hermione in his wake.

* * *

I know its shorter than my last chapter, but please review, and follow if you liked it!

I promise to spice up the next chapter!


	3. An Escape and a Date

Thank you so much for reading! I was super bored today, so I decided to write an extra chapter today. Hope you enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Hermione sat there, her hands wrung together. She had never been so desperate to hit something before. She glared across the room, at a laughing Ron. He'd come over for breakfast, Luna was nowhere to be found.

"I mean, at least Mione doesn't have to be alone forever." He says laughing to Charlie and Lee. They seemed less than amused.

"I thought she would be alone forever after I dumped her." He continues taking a drink out of his flask. When had he started drinking?

"That's enough Ron." She was surprised to see Fred, an angry glare on his face.

"Oh, standing up for your _wife_, mate?" Ron laughed, and rose to his feet. "You can have her, Freddie, I already got what I wanted from her anyways."

"Ronald Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley, stood up, furiously. "You will not speak that way to Hermione in my house!"

"I didn't raise you to be so cruel!" She says, turning from her youngest boy. Mr. Weasley followed her out, giving Ron a firm look, before going to calm is wife.

"I guess I'll be leaving then, Luna's waiting for me." He carefully walked behind her, rubbing her back. She felt nauseated by the very touch of him. He paused behind Fred, and spoke low enough so that only us at the table could here. "Don't worry about getting her in the sak, she spread her pretty little legs wide open for me."

That's when everyone at the table lost it. Hermione jumped up to curse him, just when Fred and George has seized him. Harry and Lee went to catch the twins before they go a hit in on there little brother, but they had years of experience of dodging from quiditch. Fred punched Ron so hard in the face, that he probably saw stars.

Hermione watched the scene with horror, and just as Fred went to give a second punch, Charlie, Harry, and Lee managed to pull the twins off. Ron jumped to his feet furiously. He floo'd out, not a second later.

"Please excuse me." Hermione says, rising to her feet. Before anyone can stop her, she apparates out.

The familiar feeling of being squeezed, came over her. Then pop, she found herself, in the one place she could actually find solitude.

"Who's there?" A voice calls across the room. The lighs flash on revealing a familiar face.

"Granger?" His pale blonde hair is sticking up in all different directions, and his pale green eyes are filled with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

I know the last thing you'd expect would for Hermione to be friends with Draco Malfoy., but after the war, his mom and dad had been sent to Azkaban, and he'd been left by himself. He had actually become an Auror, along with Harry, and over the last year all of them had become really close. Escpecially since Ron wasn't a part of her life anymore.

"Are you alright?" He asks, worriedly. She realizes that tears are streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, just fine." She says, covering it with a smile. "I just had to get away for a little while."

"Finally realized that the whole lot of them a gits have you?" He asks, laughing as I frown at him.

"I assume you've recieved your letter?" She asks, suddenly realizing she had no idea who he had even ended up with.

"Yes, my lovely bride to be is Cho Chang." The says the name like its poison on his tongue.

"How is she taking the news?" Hermione asks, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, she's thrilled, she's already begun planning away!" He says sarcastically.

"That bad?" Hermione asks, frowning.

"Let's just say, she would have been happier to marry Snape." He says, laughing. "She better be good in the sack."

"Malfoy!" She laughs, swatting his arm. "Is that all you boys think about?"

"Men." He corrects me, "And yes."

"Now I know you didn't come all the way to my library at six in the morning to ask me of my marriage arrangements..." He looks at me expectantly. "Tell me what happened."

And there she was spilling her guts out Draco Malfoy. He laughed upon hearing she was engaged to Fred Weasley, but his fists tightened, and his jaw clenched as she told him about the peice with Ron.

"That git." He says between his teeth. "Fred and George should have killed him."

"I agree." She says laughing.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like." He says giving a little bow. "But I must warn you, don't go wandering around."

"I wouldn't dream of it." She replies, seriously. There were many secret rooms in the house that she never wanted to see. Such as the many rooms filled with differnent torture devices, and other items such as the curse doorknob that would send you into a fit of seizures. Or the room filled with gold that would rub off, and never come off if touched.

She stays there until the sun sinks down, reading any book she pleases. It wasn't until five o'clock, that she remembered her date with Fred started in half an hour.

"Shit." She mutters. She puts the book she's reading away, and apparates back to her room at the Burrow.

"Hermione!" She lands in the middle of her bed, and looks over to find Ginny sitting anxiously.

"Where have you been?" The younger girl yells. She embraces Hermione. "I was worried you'd run off, and weren't coming back for your date."

"Oh, thanks for your concern of my well being." Hermione laughs.

Ginny shushes her, and begins her work. She straightens Hermione's hair, and does her makeup.

"Now put this on." Ginny says a huge smile on her face.

She looks down at the clothing in her hands. A pair of skinny jeans, paired a black silk shirt, and black knee length boots. She slips them on, and realizes the shirt is very lowcut.

"You look amazing." Ginny exclaims.

"I think the shirt is a bit risky." Hermione said blushing.

"You look great." Ginny chides. "Now get downstairs."

Hermione takes a final glance in the mirror then heads downstairs. All eyes are on her, and she can see George smile ruefully. Then she sees Fred. He is dressed in black pants, a white shirt, with a black, leather jacket over that. He had never looked better, and every single one of his muscles was visible beneath his shirt.

"Wow." Fred says, smiling."You look great."

"Thanks." Hermione says, blushing furiously, "So do you."

"Ready?"

"Yep."

"We're going to be apparating to the shop, and then we'll walk to the restaurant." He says smiling at her.

She closes her eyes, and he takes her hand. They land with a crash inside the joke shop. After, picking themselves up, they walked down the street to a tiny cafe.

"I know it looks run down but they have amazing food." He says, smiling at her. She smiled back. She had actually been dying to come here ever since Harry and Ginny had told her what amazing food they had.

They sit quietly, until the waitress come to order. She smiles at them both, and her eyes skim over Fred admiriingly.

"What would you like to order?" She asks, speaking to Fred only. He turns to me.

"I'll have the Chicken Parmasean." She says, smiling at him. He's noticed the waitress's admiring eyes.

"Two Chicken Parmaseans please." He orders for us.

We are quiet again, until the food comes.

"Wanna play a game?" He asks suddenly, smiling.

"Sure." She says, smiling back at him. She had just noticed the one dimple he had in his cheek.

"Rules are we get to ask anything, and you have to answer honestly."

"I'm game." She says, pushing her finished plate back.

"First kiss?" He asks.

"Viktor Krum." She answer, blushing.

"Ok my turn." She says smiling. "Favorite Band?"

"The Weird Sisters." He says embarrased. "Virgin?"

"No."

"Who with?" He asks, smirking.

"That's two." She says laughing, then looks at him. "Who with?"

"Katie Bell, sixth year." He says, laughing.

"You shagged Katie?" She says increulously.

He nods, still laughing. After several more questions, they finally had to leave the closing diner.

"I had a great time tonight." She says, as they reach the joke shop. He smiles.

"We'll I'll be off." She says. She realses his hand, when a hand on her arm stops her.

"Hermione." She turns back, to find his lips on hers. She moans softly, as she lets him take the kiss a bit deeper. He pulls her closer to him, his hands snaking into her hair. She kisses him back, and feels a smile on his lips. He pulls back an even bigger smile now.

"We'll have to pick this up, on our next date." He says, shakily.

"There's going to be a next one."

"Of course." He smiles, kissing her on the cheek.

She leaves him there smiling to himself. He didn't know Hermione was such a good kisser. As he walks back to the shop he can't help but think what things they'll do on their next date.

* * *

Please Review! I know this chapter was super long, let me know if I should make the chapters shorter!


End file.
